


[PODFIC] You Belong Among the Stars

by sksNinja



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Atmospheric Effects, Audio Content, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Horror, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Space Gays, discussions of trama/death, everyone is p sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Dracoduceous' Summary:"At the Edge, there are alien creatures known as Imposters kill humans and take their place among the crew. It is rare to survive such attacks, but Hanzo and McCree both have the dubious honor of doing so. Their shared experiences bring them together as they both try to move on from such tragedies.And then, on Mira, it happened again. This time they have each other; but for how long?"
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[PODFIC] You Belong Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Belong Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142079) by [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

This fic has not been publicly released at this time, but we got special permission to record/share this story with y'all for Halloween (*✧ω✧*)

 **(Edit! It's now officially on Ao3!)**  
  
All story credit goes to [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/works) ♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JZWqE5lxr317VuLtfw0I--jMrdEezCHc/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/633713485594886144/you-belong-among-the-stars-written-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
